


melt

by empathise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathise/pseuds/empathise
Summary: When Jaehyun comes up to Johnny at the end of another grueling practice and asks him a question with his eyes sparkling, Johnny almost doesn’t hear it. He’s too distracted staring at Jaehyun’s face to really be giving Jaehyun a hundred percent, but the second half of the question is what catches Johnny’s attention.“You want me towhat?” Johnny asks, only mildly disbelieving, and Jaehyun stares back at him.“Do you need me to repeat it in English? Because I can.”“No,” Johnny says, strangled. “It’s fine.”“Alrighty.” Jaehyun leans back, props himself up on his elbows. “So, tomorrow after practice?”And Johnny knows he’s really quite incapable of saying no to Jaehyun, so he doesn’t even try to pretend to say no, doesn’t even try to pretend that the idea isn’t insanely thrilling to him, and he says, “Whatever you want, Jaehyunie.”





	melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitbasskt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbasskt/gifts).



> as always, for ines ♡

When Jaehyun comes up to Johnny at the end of another grueling practice and asks him a question with his eyes sparkling, Johnny almost doesn’t hear it. He’s too distracted staring at Jaehyun’s face to really be giving Jaehyun a hundred percent, but the second half of the question is what catches Johnny’s attention.

“You want me to _what_?” Johnny asks, only mildly disbelieving, and Jaehyun stares back at him.

“Do you need me to repeat it in English? Because I can.”

“No,” Johnny says, strangled. “It’s fine.”

“Alrighty.” Jaehyun leans back, props himself up on his elbows. “So, tomorrow after practice?”

And Johnny knows he’s really quite incapable of saying no to Jaehyun, so he doesn’t even try to pretend to say no, doesn’t even try to pretend that the idea isn’t insanely thrilling to him, and he says, “Whatever you want, Jaehyunie.”

It’s at the end of practice the next day when everyone is winding down, wiping at their sweat with little towels and generally being dickheads to each other the way they always are when they’re bone tired after an entire day’s worth of dancing and singing. Mark is sprawled over Jungwoo’s lap, contorted so that he can stick his head onto Doyoung’s thigh at the same time, and Johnny’s brain is going haywire just trying to figure out where Mark’s hands are. He can feel Jaehyun’s gaze on him, burning into him, but the second he turns to see what Jaehyun wants from him, Jaehyun’s already moved away, flitting past him so he can throw an arm around Donghyuck and whisper something in his ear that makes Donghyuck swat him away.

But summers in Seoul are sticky and humid, the unrelenting heat hanging heavy in the air. It takes barely any time at all before everyone is peeling themselves off of each other and trudging back to the dorms, and when Doyoung turns and asks Johnny if he wants to come with them yet, he waves Doyoung off with a smile.

“It’s alright, we’ll catch up with you later,” Johnny replies easily, and Doyoung only gives him a sideways glance before he heads out. Then it’s just the two of them, Johnny and Jaehyun in this overly warm studio, and the fact that the air conditioning’s on at full blast doesn’t help the rising flush in Johnny’s cheeks at all.

“Why are you so nervous?” Jaehyun asks, his eyes bright with feigned innocence, and Johnny swallows.

“I’m not nervous,” Johnny insists, and his gaze darts to the door. He watches as Jaehyun gets up and ambles over to lock the door before he comes back and holds a hand out. “Uh, are you _sure_ you wanna do this?”

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fun.” Jaehyun dimples, and Johnny’s filled with this completely nonsensical urge to stick his finger into one of those dimples. He doesn’t because that would be weird, and he settles for staring at a point behind Jaehyun’s shoulder instead. “C’mon, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Which is how Johnny finds himself pressing the length of his body up against Jaehyun’s back, his hands tracing down Jaehyun’s sides. He mouths lazily down Jaehyun’s neck, and when Jaehyun wriggles against him, shifts so he can tug his shirt over his head, Johnny’s throat goes dry. There’s no way Jaehyun doesn’t know the effect he has on Johnny, and he makes it abundantly clear when he looks at their reflections in the mirror and honest-to-god _licks his lips_.

Johnny’s hands tighten on Jaehyun’s hips, and Jaehyun leans up and twists so he can tuck his face into Johnny’s neck and murmur, so quiet Johnny almost doesn’t hear him over the hum of the fan, “Just fuck me like this, yeah? Don’t you wanna see? Aren’t you curious?”

And yeah, Johnny has to admit that is _is_ — that he’s been thinking about it the entire day, that ever since Jaehyun asked him if he’d be willing to fuck Jaehyun against the practice room mirrors, all Johnny’s been able to really imagine is exactly what he has in front of him right now: the broad expanse of Jaehyun’s back in front of him, dripping with sweat from both exertion and the summer heat, and the sight of Jaehyun’s chest in the mirror. His muscles ripple underneath his skin when he shifts back so he can brace himself against the mirror, and when Johnny reaches up to brush a hand against his chest and pinch one of his pink nipples, he shivers, the motion sending electricity through Johnny’s nerves and straight to his dick.

“Go ahead,” Jaehyun says, pausing a little for what Johnny suspects is dramatic effect. “I’m still a little— you know— from last night.”

Johnny’s never gotten his pants down and dick out this fast before, but he supposes that records are meant to be made. It’s easy enough to push Jaehyun’s sweatpants down to his hips, easy enough to jack himself to full hardness, his cock thick and heavy in his hand. It’s easy to line himself up against Jaehyun’s entrance, easier still to push into where Jaehyun is still a little loose from when he’d shoved his way into Johnny’s room last night and sat on his dick because he was just _so keyed up_. Jaehyun blames Donghyuck’s messiness for making Jaehyun release his pent-up energy somehow, but Johnny feels like he needs to thank the kid.

Jaehyun groans when Johnny bottoms out, sinks into Jaehyun’s familiar tightness, and Johnny gives him some time to settle. He runs his hands back up and down Jaehyun’s sides, kissing at the back of Jaehyun’s neck and mouthing at the knobs of his spine.

It’s then that Johnny realizes that Jaehyun’s not moving because he’s uncomfortable— he’s staring at himself in the mirror, watching the way his cock curves up against his stomach, flushed and dripping with pre-come, and he reaches down to palm himself. His mouth is slack and his eyes are shining and Johnny feels almost like a voyeur like this, like he’s intruding on something he’s not supposed to be seeing. It feels too debauched somehow, watching Jaehyun watch himself as Johnny has his cock buried balls-deep in him, and he swallows.

“Move,” Jaehyun says, his gaze still fixed on the sight of himself in the mirror, and Johnny can do nothing but obey. He snaps his hips up into Jaehyun’s body, the sounds of their wet skin slapping against each other echoing through the practice room. The entire time, Jaehyun’s looking at himself, and Johnny almost swears that he’s cataloguing every sound he lets out, every expression he makes when Johnny fucks into him just right, and it’s nothing like what Johnny has ever expected from him in the past.

This Jaehyun is just— god, so _sexy_ , and he makes sure to tell him as much, to whisper it into Jaehyun’s ear and _damn_ if he doesn’t tighten up around Johnny’s cock when he says that. Johnny doesn’t last much longer, pulling out so he can come on Jaehyun’s ass and thighs, painting his skin with white, and Jaehyun only lets out a guttural moan at that. He’s picked up the pace, jacking himself with quicker, shallower strokes, and when Jaehyun comes, it’s into the reflection of himself in the mirror.

Johnny can almost swear that Jaehyun smiles when he does it. Jaehyun’s quick to spin around after that, burying his hands in Johnny’s hair and tugging him down and dragging him into a kiss. It’s messy and open-mouthed and wet, and Jaehyun licks at Johnny’s lips when they finally pull apart.

“That was fucking good, wasn’t it?” Jaehyun asks, expectation in his voice, and Johnny doesn’t even know if he has the proper words to describe it.

“Yeah,” Johnny croaks out as he tugs his pants back up, and he wipes off the come on Jaehyun’s ass with someone’s abandoned shirt— whatever, it’s probably one of the messier members who never cleans his clothes anyway, Johnny’s just going to wash it when he gets home. He settles for kissing Jaehyun again, slower this time, and Jaehyun melts into it the way he does whenever they’re in bed together. He holds Jaehyun to him, staring at their reflection in the mirror, and yeah, maybe he can understand why Jaehyun ever asked for this in the first place.

Jaehyun twists so he can survey his own image in the mirror, and the second he opens his mouth, Johnny beats him to the punch.

“Not it,” Johnny says automatically, and Jaehyun scowls at him in the mirror. “Nope, your idea, you’re cleaning it up.”

“Gross,” Jaehyun mumbles, disentangling himself from Johnny’s hold so he can stare at the come that’s dripping down the mirror.

“It was all you. Did I ever say to come on mirror you? And now I bet you regret it.”

Jaehyun’s smile in the mirror is devilish and sneaky and yeah, Johnny really should’ve seen it coming when Jaehyun smears his hand over the mess and starts chasing Johnny around the practice room with it. They only stop once Jaehyun sticks a finger into Johnny’s mouth, and Johnny just can’t resist temptation when it’s so close. He licks Jaehyun’s finger, sucking on it and laving his tongue around the circumference, and when Jaehyun closes his eyes and really starts to stick another finger into Johnny’s mouth, that’s when Johnnt strikes.

He pokes a finger of his unoccupied hand into Jaehyun’s dimple, and it makes Jaehyun twitch irritably. “Was it worth it, Jaehyun?”

And Jaehyun looks up at him and grins, and, oh, Johnny knows that there is _definitely_ going to be a part two.

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [hi](https://twitter.com/deeryeo/status/1143753262522232832)


End file.
